Дэниэл Осдин
Дэниэл Осдин был солдатом первой армии Королевства Люцифении и сыном генерала Джорджа. Вскоре после вступления в войска Дэниэл был послан на войну Желтой страны против Эльфегорта. Став следователем по делам военопленных, он надеялся узнать местонахождение Зеленой Девы. История Ранние годы Родившись в конце 5 века, Дэниэл был воспитан как третий сын благородной семьи Осдин. Как-то раз он познакомился с Копа, союзником Люцифенского королевского дворца. В 500 году юноша вступает в ряды армии Люцифении и становится новобранцем в принадлежащей его отцу, генералу Джорджу, первой армии. Зеленая Охота Затем в том же году первая армия была перемещена с целью вторжения в соседнее Королевство Эльфегорт и поджога Леса Замешательства, чтобы защитить границы. На следующий день генерал Джордж провел Дэниэла и его однополчан через выгоревшие участки леса по направлению в Зеленую страну, передав приказ принцессы Рилиан – убивать любую встреченную женщину расы Эльфе, пока "Зеленая Дева" не будет признана погибшей. Later that year, the first army was deployed to invade the neighboring Kingdom of Elphegort, setting fire to the Forest of Bewilderment protecting the border. The next day, General George led Daniel and his fellow soldiers through the burnt areas of the forest directly into the Green Country, relaying Princess Riliane's decree to kill any Elphe women on sight until "The Daughter of Green" was confirmed dead. Когда первая армия захватила столицу Акейд, солдаты продвинулись дальше на север и заняли город Торагай как горнизон к югу от войск короля Торни Эльфена, расположенных на плато Мэрригод. Вскоре пришло подтверждение об аресте Нецума в Яцки, вероятно, оказавшей содействие в побеге Зеленой Девы от поимки, и Дэниэлю было поручено допрашивать женщину «Клариссу», но даже два месяца расспросов не принесли никаких успехов. Once the first army captured the capital of Aceid, the soldiers pushed north and captured the city of Toragay south of King Thorny Elphen's forces at Merrigod Plateau, occupying the city as a garrison. Once it was confirmed the Netsuma they arrested at Yatski had likely helped The Daughter of Green evade capture, Daniel was tasked with interrogating the woman, questioning "Clarith" for two months without success. Во время очередного допроса Дэниэлу надоело ее постоянное молчание, и солдат как бы невзначай спрашивает, неужели Кларисса ничего не могла бы рассказать о местонахождении Эльфе. Показывая обнаруженные данные и говоря, что девушке надо всего лишь указать место, где, возможно, они договорились встретиться, Дэниэл отметил, как долго она уже здесь находится, полагая, что та хочет вернуться домой. Получив в ответ снова только молчание, солдат выразил своё недовольство тем, что Кларисса не заговорила даже притом, что это положило бы войне конец. During another interrogation session, Daniel grew tired of her constant silence and casually asked if she really wouldn't say anything about the Elphe's whereabouts. Revealing what they'd already learned and that she only needed to say the location they likely agreed to meet up at, he noted how long she'd already been there for and supposing she wanted to go back home. Still met with silence, the soldier expressed his exasperation that she wouldn't speak even though it would end the war. Затем в камеру учтиво зашёл Корпа, и не ожидавший того Дэниэл спрашивает, что тот здесь делает. Когда купец заявил о своих планах взять Клариссу под опеку ради своего друга, солдат упрекнул его, ведь она их пленница и не может передаваться так просто. В ответ Корпа вручил удивленному пехотинцу разрешение на это действие. Потвердив их законность, Дэниэл подозрительно спросил, сколько купец заплатил чиновникам, и тот признал, что ранее карманам людей королевского дворца было очень одиноко. Corpa then politely entered the chamber and, shocked, Daniel questioned what he was doing there. When the merchant declared his plans to take Clarith into his custody for a friend, the soldier criticized that she was their prisoner and wouldn't be handed over so easily. Corpa replied that he obtained permission and handed the surprised grunt the paperwork. After confirming their legitimacy, Daniel suspiciously questioned how much he paid off the officials and Corpa admitted even the royal palace's people's pockets had been lonely. Поскольку Дэниэл по-прежнему отказывался отпустить ключевого свидетеля Дочери Зла, Корпа доказал отсутствие в том дальнейшей необходимости, ведь зеленая Дочь Зла была убита личным убийцей принцессы. Сомневающийся солдат спросил, насколько тот уверен в этом, и купец подтвердил надежность информации близостью ее источника к самой принцессе. Тут оба заметили, что изо рта Клариссы течет кровь, и пока Корпа потребовал позвать для нее врачей, Дэниэл поинтересовался, могла ли девушка прикусить себе язык. И прежде чем отпустить ее под опеку купца, солдат позволил своим врачам ее полечить. As Daniel still refused to release a key witness to The Daughter of Evil, Corpa revealed that was no longer necessary, explaining that The Daughter of Evil green was killed by the princess' personal assassin. He then inquired if he was sure and the merchant confirmed the information came from someone close to the princess and therefore reliable. When the two noticed blood seep from Clarith's mouth, the soldier wondered if she bit her tongue as Corpa demanded they get help; Daniel immediately had her treated by their doctors before releasing her into the merchant's custody.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Люцифенская революция Когда королевский дворец призвал первую армию для помощи с восстаниями, происходящими по всему королевству, в том же году Дэниэл с войсками его отца начали обратный путь; во время отступления они столкнулись с сопротивлением со стороны туземцев, замедлив свое шествие. После медленных рывков через местные сопротивления в течение трех недель армия наконец-то получила известие о захвате дворца силами революции 19 декабря и сдалась. Будучи задержанными в качестве военнопленных, Дэниэл и остальные войска спустя какое-то время были освобождены, после чего вернулись домой в Люцифению. Личность и черты характера Дэниэл был гордым молодым человеком, стремящимся проявить себя. Он обладал высоким самомнением, типичным для Люцифенцев, часто ведя себя снисходительно, даже язвительно и грубо по отношению к врагам или к тем, кто также имел низкий статус. Дэниэл, обычно, сохранял серьезное поведение, чтобы выглядеть достойнее, чем подразумевала его молодая внешность. Однако, он мог делать более небрежный и неформальный тон, если уставал, но при этом сохраняя свой хмурый взгляд. Несмотря на то, что Дэниэл был солдатом Люцифении, его не слишком волновала жестокая национальная война с Эльфегортом; молодой человек оставался верным своей стране и своему командованию, несмотря на любые свои личные опасения - он продолжал преданно посвящать себя поиску Зеленой Девы и, наконец, скорейшему окончанию войны с Эльфегортом. Из-за этого он был способен на грубость, высокомерие и беспощадность по отношению к возражениям различных личностей, как в случае с Клариссой и Копой. Навыки и Умения Как солдат в армии Люцифении Дэниэл был натренированным воином и, несмотря на свой благородный статус и место в армии своего отца, остался новобранцем и не имел большого авторитета в военных делах. Помимо это он имел ограниченные возможности по сбору сведений, хоть и не смог получить никакой полезной информации в качестве следователя. Интересные Факты Любопытно *Дэниэл описывается, как похожий на ребенка с веснушками на лице. Появления *Дочь Зла: Изумрудная колыбельная (первое появление) *Антракт Зла: путеводитель по миру "Дочери Зла" (только упоминание) Примечания